1. Field of the Invention
A gas powered engine for use with a pressurized gas source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to provide for underwater propulsion for use by individuals. Such efforts are typically represented by a battery operated or powered motors including propeller means to locamote the user under water. Unfortunately, the storage power capability of such power devices is extremely limited.